


Musings Of A Cigarette Smoking Man

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [79]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Musings Of A Cigarette Smoking Man

"We aren't staying all day here, are we?" Scully sighed out as they pulled up in front of the Lone Gunmen's building.

"Whining doesn't become you, Scully," Mulder chuckled.

"You try having Frohike look at you like your clothes are see through and see how much whining becomes you," she shot back as she followed him through the narrow alley that led to the back door.

"You think he's never looked at me that way?"

Scully rolled her eyes. As hard as she tried, she would never be able to make Mulder understand what it was like to be a woman sometimes. "All I'm saying is that I won't be held responsible if I end up kicking him in the balls, or something."

"That's perfectly understandable," Mulder allowed. "But from what Byers said on the phone, Frohike might be too distracted to even be bothered leering at you."

"What exactly did Byers say? You never really told me." Scully stopped walking partway down the alley, as if what Mulder had to say was going to affect her decision on whether to continue on or not.

Mulder turned to her and shrugged, "Just that Frohike had called and told him to get us here as soon as possible. That he had some important information that we needed to know."

Scully looked skeptical. "Somehow, I think Frohike's idea of important information and ours aren't quite the same."

Mulder smirked, giving a slight nod. "Either way, Byers said he sounded kind of panicked over the phone. So if you could hide your disdain and give the guy a break--"

"I like Frohike," Scully defended herself. "I like all the guys, believe it or not." She ignored Mulder's raised eyebrows and continued, "It's just difficult when they act so strange around me."

Mulder had no argument for that--the Gunmen had always acted different around Scully. "You'll have to forgive them for that," he pleaded, a hand at the small of her back to guide her towards the door. "I think you were the first woman they'd seen up close in probably ten years. And you terrify them."

"Alright, well...I still reserve the right to kick any one of them in the balls," Scully allowed. 

Mulder shrugged and nodded, knowing at least one of them probably would deserve a nut shot, even if he knew Scully wouldn't deliver. He put his finger to the buzzer beside the door at the same time as Scully raised her hand to knock, and they beckoned in sync. Amused, they looked at each other, practically daring one another to stop first. Grins spreading rapidly, neither one of them was willing to lose, and the buzzing kept up as persistently as the knocking, even as they heard the multitude of locks on the other side of the door being frantically unlatched. The noise only ceased when Langley finally flung open the door, murderous glare turned immediately into an eye roll when he saw the delight on the agent's faces.


End file.
